rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Freelancer
Freelancer is a Special Operations program created to study soldiers with AI implantsRed vs Blue: Reconstruction and to win the war with the Covenant.Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Season Five. While the Red and Blue armies are fighting each other, in what is a massive experimental simulation, Freelancers are competent enough for actual conflict with the Covenant. Their designation as Freelancer would appear to be only a ploy to further fool the Red and Blue soldiers, as every freelancer to appear in Red vs Blue and its mini-series' either still abides by the objective of, or still takes orders from a superior of, subsidiary of, or directly from those who trained them, with the exception of Agent Maine (the Meta). It is unknown if the Meta is acting on its own volition or if its actions are driven by its numerous implants. It is also unknown if the program will continue now that the Covenant has been defeated (Reconstruction takes place sometime after Halo 3). 49 Agents Based on all given Freelancers to date, all members of the program share one similar trait; they are codenamed after 49 of the 50 states of the United States of America. Though Tucker reveals something happened to Florida, its destruction or otherwise becoming uninhabitable, does not necessarily mean Florida is not an agent name, as Tex neither refutes or confirms anything. In fact, given that Agent Carolina was given two AIs during the program, and since North Dakota and South Dakota are called North and South respectively, the 49-state discrepancy may be a result of there only being one Carolina. The absence of Florida does not immediately disqualify the state name from being used, especially since it is unknown if the program was created before or after Florida's supposed demise. Program History Freelancers are set apart from their Red and Blue counterparts by their armor enhancements, artificial intelligence programs (for those who have them), and their proficiency in actual combat, though there are few exceptions, as some members from Blood Gulch have demonstrated exceptional combat competence. As far as members of the Red and Blue armies are concerned, Freelancers are merely guns for the highest bidder -as described by Tucker- in the seemingly pointless war between Red and Blue. Originally, Project Freelancer was allowed the use of only one artificial construct, the "smart" AI Alpha. However, to gain more information on how AIs work with the soldiers they were implanted in, Alpha was copied several times, resulting in the creation of the other Freelancer AIs, such as Gamma, Delta, Sigma, Theta, Epsilon and Omega. The copies seem to have become obsessed with Alpha; Washington comments that they could spend entire debriefings talking about Alpha, while other Freelancers attempted to break into its storage facility and steal it. Its current whereabouts are unknown; it may be possible that it might not even exist anymore. Warning! Spoilers start here! However, this is not the case. It is revealed that Church is not a ghost, but is an AI, the Alpha. This is also why he agrees with Delta, and didn't change when Omega entered him. Also, this is another reason why he can jump from person to person like Omega. Omega had gained it from Alpha, or Church. Spoilers end Known AI's *Alpha, Status Secured, Currently Active. Believed to be destroyed by an EMP *Beta, Status Unknown. *Gamma given to Freelancer Wyoming, Attribute: Deceit, Salvaged by the Meta, Currently Active. Believed to be destroyed by an EMP *Delta given to Freelancer York, Attribute: Logic, Acquired by Freelancer South, then Caboose, and finally Captured by the Meta, Currently Active. Believed to be destroyed by an EMP *Epsilon given to Freelancer Washington, Attribute: Memory, At Command, discovered by Wash and Church. Escaped from the EMP and currently is being guarded by Caboose (though it hasn't been implanted inside him). *Sigma given to unknown Freelancer, Attribute: Creativity, Whereabouts unknown. *Theta given to Freelancer North, Salvaged by the Meta, Currently Active. Beleived to be destroyed by an EMP. *Omega given to Freelancer Tex, Attribute: Anger, possessed everyone at Blood Gulch, Returned to Tex, Salvaged by the Meta, Currently Active. Believed to be destroyed by an EMP. References Category:Freelancer